Warmaster Thalassa
|row2 = |row3 = 579|raritycolor = water|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Thalassa ruled the Water Realms until she had to go with the other Warmasters. She left the realms in the hands of her daughter Thetys and her lieutenant Hydratila, but the war between the two of them divided the population. Now Thalassa has returned and she must reunify the Water Realms. Stats and Information Category:Immune to Freeze25px|Status Caster - Doubles maximum stamina of all allies (2 turns)Category:Status Caster|book = |relic = |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 155|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 0|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Empress of the Oceans|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Mother of Thetys|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Distant Waves|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 40|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 20|Group1a Text = 50% chance|Group1b Name = Thalassa's Chosen|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 0|Group1b Accuracy = 100|Group1b Cooldown = 2|Group1b Stamina = 30|Group1b Warmup = 1|Group1b Text = self: |Group1c Name = Katsukana|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 35|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 0|Group1c Stamina = 28|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Low Tides|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 35|Group2a Accuracy = 90|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 28|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Ocean Rain|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 0|Group2b Accuracy = 100|Group2b Cooldown = 0|Group2b Stamina = 29|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Arctic Waves|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 30|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 33|Group2c Warmup = 1|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Crowd Refresh|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 0|Group3a Accuracy = 100|Group3a Cooldown = 0|Group3a Stamina = 26|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = High Pressure Fluid|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 23|Group3b Warmup = 1|Group3b Text = self: |Group3c Name = Abyssal Pressure|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 30|Group3c Accuracy = 95|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 32|Group3c Text = all enemies: receive damage|Group4a Name = Cryotan Breath|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 35|Group4a Accuracy = 90|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Stamina = 46|Group4a Warmup = 1|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = Waves Momentum|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 0|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 3|Group4b Stamina = 32|Group4b Text = |Group4c Name = Plankton Eater|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 4|Group4c Stamina = 36|Group4c Warmup = 1|Group4c Text = self: |Group4d Name = Abyss Bottom|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 0|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 4|Group4d Stamina = 49|Group4d Text = all enemies: }} Trivia * In Greek mythology, Thalassa was the primeval spirit of the sea. * “Thalassa“ is Greek for “Sea”. Skins Category:Legendary Water